It's Too Late
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: He promised to stay away from her but keeps going back. It's been 4 years of heart break after heart break so Kagome is done for good. No more will she chase after the fool nor bother herslef with his where abouts. "I killed Kikiyuo" Inuyasha blurted out "Now I suppose you are truly alone" she said walking away not looking back.
1. What do you want

"What a fool" Miroku sighed as they sat around the fire.

"Inuyasha has to be one of the biggest idiots in the world" Shippo said leaning against Kagomes' arm.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked.

Even after 4 years Inuyasha still chases after Kikiyuo in hopes to get her back but they knew that was impossible. Not too long ago Inuyasha promised never to go after her again. It's been about 2 weeks since and hasn't seen Kikiyuos' soul collectors but just last night they showed and he didn't even think as he chased after them. He never even looked back.

Kagome was silent ever since. She was now 19 matured and wiser. They defeated Naraku a while back and got rid of the jewel. Miroku and Sango married a month after Narakus' death. Kohaku was spared when Kagome used her spiritual powers on him. Ayame and Kouga mated and have 4 pups. They come by from time to time to visit.

Kagome was a lot wiser then she used to be when she first found out she was in love with Inuyasha. Now she just looked like a pathetic fool waiting on him for so long but nothing changed. She was more independent and did things for herself. Even without the jewel she was still able to pass through the well. She made her choice to live in the feudal era but will visit her family often.

She was now 5 ft. 11 inches with long slender creamy legs. She had beautiful ocean deep blue eyes and her hair came pass her butt. She had a mesmerizing figure that would send an angel to shame. She had the perfect curves in all the right places. She no longer wore that uniform she used to, but she wore the clothes of a female warrior complete with a sword that Sesshomaru taught her to use. She wore it under normal clothes like Sango does with hers and she always keeps her hair in one long braid. After Narakus' passing, Sesshomaru brought Rin to her village to learn about different herbs and medicine for when she becomes older. Since then she and Sesshomaru were on good enough terms to actually have a civil intelligent conversation.

Just as she was about to speak Inuyasha came into view. Everything became silent as they all glared at him. Kagome refused to look at him out of shame. She was ashamed of herself for always forgiving the bastard. She was ashamed that he made her look like a fool for so long. She was mainly ashamed because he picked the dead woman over her.

He could practically suffocate from all the tension in the area.

"Kagome" he said softly. When she looked up he cringed at the sight. Her eyes were cold and dead. They reminded him too much of his brother. She continued to stare at him with an unemotional face.

She gently took Shippos' head from her shoulder and walked over to him. Everyone stared wide-eyes in what she did. Even Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

She broke it. She broke off the only thing that kept him connected to her. The necklace was no more as all the beads spilled across the ground.

"Kagome" he said shocked.

"I'm through" she said in a cold heartless voice "I'm through with you. I will no longer allow myself to be bonded to such an uncaring creature such as yourself" they all just looked at her speechless. Never had she talked to anyone with such uncaring and unemotional words nor did she have such a cold voice "you are free to be with that disgraceful pile of dirt you call a lover"

They just stared baffled as she disappeared into the dark forest by herself. He turned his head and saw his friends piercing death through his heart with their hard cold stares.

"You are never to go near my mother again Inuyasha. I have lost all remaining respect I ever had for you. How could you be such a fool to love a piece of dirt rather than a living and caring woman such as Kagome" Shippo spat. He too has been around Sesshomaru and he along with his mother trained him well. He was now 15 and 5 ft. 7 inches. He was stronger and well built for him and Kohaku as well as with Sesshomaru had daily sparing sessions.

"Go back to your tainted lover" he said in a cold voice with unemotional eyes. He jumped into the trees and began to search for his mother.

Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kohaku got up to leave for their hut. They had nothing to say to Inuyasha nor did they want to be around him right now.

Inuyasha just sat there with nothing but the fire keeping him warm.

He really screwed it up this time. He just didn't know what he wanted anymore. Kikiyuo was his first love, he could never forget her. Kagome was the only true person to show him kindness and love, with the exception of his mother of course, but he had a duty to Kikiyuo.

Didn't he?


	2. I accept

"Are you okay mom" Shippo asked coming into view. She was sitting at the base of a tree staring at the lake at the moons' reflection in the clear clean water. He went and sat next to her.

"You did not have to chase after me Shippo" she said softly putting an arm over his shoulder pulling him closer.

"I know but I don't care. No matter what I will always chase after you and make sure you're okay" he said softly "I love you mama" he said.

"I love you too my son" she said quietly. The two just sat there in a content silence.

The two fell asleep and like always she put a barrier around them. Noting can come in and nothing can go out unless permitted by her.

"Mama wake up" Shippo said softly looking around. They weren't alone. Something with immense power was coming in their direction.

"I know I sense it to" in one sweep she was in her battle outfit baring her sword, but the barrier remained intact. They didn't know what they were up against.

It was a two piece mini dress designed as warriors outfit with a black and red theme. The black mini skirt was complete with studded flaps and back tie while the front side of the dress had side cut outs that wrapped around the back. O-rings attach the triangle cups to the blood red strap and also had blood red studded flaps. The outfit was completed with matching armbands and a loop to the side for her sword. She wore a strap around her inner thigh, out of sight, with 5 battle knives in the compartment.

As soon as the figure came into view they lowered their weapons.

Every time he saw her in that outfit, he wanted nothing more than to make her his for life as he made her scream beneath him, but he kept his excitement down and always made sure to mask that particular scent, especially from the kit. He tells his mother everything.

"Kagome" he said in his usual tone.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly sheathing her sword.

"Hello Shippo" a shy voice came.

"Hello Rin" he said softly sounding like a prince. Just sound of his voice made her cheeks go pink.

"Would you like to go for a walk" he looked towards Sesshomaru "If that is okay with you my Lord" he bowed. He didn't have to nor did he have to use his honorifics with him but it just felt right.

Sesshomaru trust the kit with his daughter for he and Kagome did an exceptional job in training him. He knew he could protect him.

"Ah-Un will accompany you" he said. He didn't care who it was, Rin was his daughter and Shippo was still young. He's a warrior and lord but still a father nonetheless.

The two left with the two headed dragon right behind them.

Once out of sight and hearing range he sat on top of the branch closer to Kagome.

"What bothers you miko" he asked. He could tell she was doing some deep thinking.

"I was just thinking about how foolish I was when I first came here" she could already see him arch a perfect eyebrow encouraging her to continue so she did "I've spent the last 4 years chasing behind a lost cause. Though I did not want to admit at first but I saw Inuyasha for who he really is. A little pup who doesn't know what he wants so he thinks he could have them both. I did the only thing I could do. I separated the bond we shared permanently"

The whole time she spoke he was a loss for words. Though his expression didn't show it but he was surprised she did what she did. He always knew she was too good for his foolish half brother. He long ago came to terms with his feelings for the miko which was the main reason he came by often and spoke with her privately. Though he cared for her, he was still honorable. He thought his brother would make her his mate so he did nothing to make her think he had feelings for her for she was not his.

'_So the pup has no ties nor bonds to the miko'_ he thought looking down at the beauty he craved for _'very well' _he thought with an evil smirk.

"I am heading back to my hut" she said after she finished covering herself in her other clothes "you are free to join me for the walk if you wish" the villagers made her a 5 bedroom hut in appreciation of all she has done.

"Hn" he came out the tree and landed gracefully beside her.

The two walked for a little over an hour before coming into the view of the village. The villagers weren't as afraid of Sesshomaru like they used to be but they still stayed on their toes. They gotten use to his presence and trusted Kagome if she said he was not a threat to them but still remained cautious nonetheless.

"Kagome can we please talk" Inuyasha asked softly sitting on her porch.

"No" she said coldly walking pass him into her hut with Sesshomaru close behind.

'_Pathetic fool'_ he thought looking at his half brother as he passed him.

"Will you be spending the night" she asked. He often spent the night when he came with Rin, so she gave him his own personal room.

"If that is okay with you" he said in the same tone.

"You and Rin are always welcome here whenever. You do not have to ask to spend the night." It's true she gave them both their own individual rooms. He wanted the room next to Kagome particularly. She never understood why he was set on that room but she didn't think on it too much. Rin got the room across from Shippo. They trust the two not to do anything especially when they're alone and so far their trust in them has not strayed.

It pleased him at how she was so opened to sharing her home with him and Rin without a second thought. Instead of going to his room he followed her into hers.

She was about to ask if there was something he needed cause he followed her but as soon as she parted her lips his tongue was in her mouth. She was shocked, stunned, happy, aroused, and confused at the same time. She was even more blown away when he pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. She tried to pull away but he was stronger than her and wouldn't budge. She accidentally let a moan pass her lips as he tasted her. Soon she gave in as she let her small soft hands slide up his chest and loop around his neck. She felt him shudder at her touch as one of his hands slid up her back to the back of her head deepening the kiss.

Sesshomaru waited about 2 years for this and wasn't going to pass it up. He was set on making Kagome his and he would not let anyone interfere, but he wouldn't take her now but soon.

He pulled away slowly as he brushed his lips across hers softly before kissing her once more but this once was short but sweet.

He looked down slightly amused and slightly aroused at her flushed face and swollen lips as her breast continuously crushed against his as she gasped for air.

"I have waited patiently for this moment Kagome" he said softly still holding her "I have watched my foolish brother break your heart countless times and every time I wanted nothing more than to hurt him and take you away. I have feelings for you Kagome. At first I simply tolerated your presence because of Rin, but soon I found myself not being able to be away from you for too long at a time." He said "I have been a patient man and after hearing that you are no longer bound to my foolish brother I made up my mind and decided to let my feelings be known to you"

He leaned down to her lips to where she could feel his hot breathe mingling with hers.

"If it is okay with you, this Sesshomaru wishes to court you" he said softly brushing his lips across hers.

"That depends" she whispered in a sexy but with some amusement tone "do you have any ex lovers I should worry about"

He smirked at her humor "I do not" he replied with a sexy low voice.

"Then I accept your courtship" his lips instantly met hers after those words left her mouth.

He was nothing like his half sibling. He knows what he wants and goes after it. His mother raised him to never toy with a woman's heart for no wrath can compare to that of a woman who has been played by their lover.


	3. Now You Have No One

After being in the feudal era for so long she had the habit of waking up around 9 when the sun is at its brightest. She tried getting up but something was keeping her down. She looked at her waist and saw an arm securely around it. She looked closer and saw very familiar stripes. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru still asleep with his other arm covering his eyes.

'_What the hell happened last night?'_ She thought trying to explain how they go in this situation.

_***Flashback***_

"_If it is okay with you, this Sesshomaru wishes to court you" _

"_That depends" she whispered with some amusement "do you have any ex lovers I should worry about" _

"_I do not" _

"_Then I accept your courtship"_

_She let a moan escape her lips as the kiss became hot and intense. They subconsciously made their way to bed as he walked between her legs. The same legs that he prayed would some day be wrapped around him as he loved her every night._

_She fell onto the bed with him on top of her. When his mind finally processed what position they were in he regrettably pulled away._

"_May I sleep in the same bed as you" he asked softly still hovering over her as he kissed her neck._

"_I promise we will not do anything more" he said softly._

"_Okay" she whispered a little hazy at what she just agreed to. He got up and took off his haori and under shirt so now he was left in just pants. Kagome blushed crimson at the sight of his body. She'll be lying if she denied the fact of being curious of how his body looked. She turned her head as soon as she found out she was practically drooling over him._

_Sesshomaru knew she was staring and found it amusing and adorable the way she blushed. He walked over and got in bed next to her._

"_Good night" she squeaked once she felt him come closer. He could tell she was still pure and never bedded a man or Inuyasha which made him happy knowing that he would be her first and last. _

_He sent a smirk her way as he made her face him. He kissed her lips softly and passionately "Good night" he whispered pulling away from her lips. He wrapped both arms around her possessively pulling her close._

"_Good night" she sighed contently laying her head on his chest._

_***End Flashback***_

She was shook out of her thoughts when she felt lips on her own.

"Good morning" he said softly pulling away from her lips. He could never figure her out, which was one of the many things that made her interesting. She is one of the most powerful mikos he's ever known and a great warrior yet she's easily embarrassed when a man shows his interest in her.

'_She has not been properly loved'_ he thought as he thought of different brutal was of torturing his brother to the deepest depths of hell.

"Kagome" he said softly. She _'eeped' _when he picked her up and put her on his lap. He held her around her waist and laid his chin on her head.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed or shy about when you are with this Sesshomaru, Kagome" he said softly "I know the whelp has not shown you the care and love you deserve but I am very different. I will treat you the way you are meant to be treated" he spoke softly. He instantly smelt tears and became alarmed.

"Thank you" he heard her whisper hiding her eyes beneath her bangs "thank you for this. I've never really knew what it felt liked to be cared for like this but I promise I will try my best to let you in"

He made her look at her "that is all I ask" he kissed her lips once more before pulling away. He got dressed and they left the hut together. Shippo just finished making breakfast for him and Rin. Sango and Miroku were next door on their porch talking and Kilala and Kohaku were sparring.

"Kagome" she really did not want anyone to spoil her mood.

"Kagome can we please talk about this" Inuyasha persisted. He knows how he feels for Kikiyuo and how he feels for Kagome. The feelings for Kagome were way more stronger and so much more real then he had for Kikiyuo.

Kagome knew he was hard headed and persistent. He would keep bugging her till she agreed and she was not looking forward to the hassle.

"What more is there to say Inuyasha" she spoke soft but cold not wanting to cause a scene "You made a promise and just like always you broke that promise. I am not that stupid gullible lovey dovey 15 year old girl from 4 years ago. I am stronger and wiser and will not stand for being made a fool of any longer. I will no longer follow behind you in hopes that you pick me nor will I burden myself with wondering if you are with her when you are not with me. You have made your choice very clear and so have I"

Sesshomaru couldn't be more proud of his miko then he was right now. She finally stood up to Inuyasha and let him have what he deserved. The fool had no control over her heart any longer. He cannot harm her any further then he already has and now that she his free of the fool Sesshomaru will not let any one even attempt to hurt his Kagome.

He watched his half brother in hate and jealousy as he left with only woman that truly loved him. Inuyasha knew the two were close and didn't like it. He was no fool. He knew of the feelings Sesshomaru had for Kagome. It was obvious to him because when Kagome was near his eyes would soften and his tone gentler. Anyone else wouldn't give it a second thought. They would just call him crazy and that he was seeing things, but it disgusted him how much he knew his brother. With all the battles and confrontations he's had with him over the years it became a little easier to read him. And what he saw he was not pleased with.

Sesshomaru was in love with Kagome.

He said something that made everyone stop what they were doing.

"I killed Kikiyuo"


	4. You are beautiful

"I Killed Kikiyuo" She along with everyone stopped in their tracks including Sesshomaru.

"Last night I went to tell her that it's you I love more and want to be with" he gave out a small humorless laugh "it didn't go well. She started yelling and getting angry saying after she kills me then you're next. She tried shooting me but I killed her" he explained hopping to get her back.

Everyone just stared disbelievingly at the hanyou as they registered the information. They were beyond shocked at the hanyous' confession of love and actions towards the dead miko. They didn't resent him for killing her, they all wanted her gone and put to rest. Their attentions were now on their futuristic miko who still had her back turned to her former love.

Sesshomaru, though his face remained unemotional and uncaring, was fuming on the inside. He waited so long to have Kagome the way he does now and the foolish whelp believed that he would give him the opportunity to get her back.

'_You will not take what is not yours'_ his beast fumed enraged inside him trying to get out as Sesshomarus eyes flashed rapidly between red and gold.

"I suppose you want me to get all teary eyes and run into your arms huh" Kagome said remaining with her back towards him "I suppose you were hoping that I would yell to the world of how glad you made how I've been waiting for this" she paused before speaking "If that were your intentions Inuyasha I suppose now you truly are alone"

They just looked disbelievingly at her unemotional unfazed tone, though they couldn't really blame her, but still. Damn.

"Kagome" he pled walking towards her but Sesshomaru stepped in front of him blocking his view of his miko. Inuyasha was the only one to see his deadly blood red eyes. With his composure so intact, you never would have thought his beast took over.

"Like I said Inuyasha" Kagome said "you made you're choice and I have made mine" she turned to face him and walked up behind Sesshomaru gently holding his hand in hers "Now I am with Sesshomaru" she heard gasps surrounding her but didn't want to stay and explain to the rest of her friends by what she meant. She gently tugged at Sesshomarus' arm so they could leave for a bit.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha one last warning growl before wrapping his arms around Kagomes waist and flying off in his orb. Everyone just stared wide-eyed at where their miko once stood.

Shippo was first to break the silence.

"So the puppy lost his treat huh" he chuckled darkly making the others snicker.

_**###**_

The two were back at the lake from the night before as they sat in their same spots with her at the base of the tree leaning back on the trunk and him sitting on the branch above her.

"What will you do now" Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. He would be lying if he said what Inuyasha confessed didn't bother him. Now that the dead miko is no more there is nothing stopping the fool to pursue Kagome.

"What do you mean" she asked keeping her gaze on the lake.

"You know of what I speak miko" he said. He was not the one to play games especially like this.

"If you are referring to Inuyasha and his little confession then I do not know what you want me to say. There is nothing for me to do. I do not regret letting you court me nor do I want him" his eyes softened at that. He knew she wouldn't go back to that fool. He just needed to hear her say it is all.

They sat there enjoying the peace and quietness as the wind blew softly on their face.

"Sparing session" Sesshomaru smirked gracefully landing in front of her.

"If you're sure you can handle it" she said getting into battle stance after getting into her battle outfit.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but fantasize at the thought of them locked in his chambers with him naked on the bed as she stripped teased him. Just thinking of it made him hard but he quickly regained control.

'_That damn monk lechery is contagious' _he thought discarding those thoughts…. For now.

**###**

Inuyasha sat their in his tree rethinking his next move. He truly does love Kagome but figured it to late and now she's gone. She found someone else but not just anyone but that bastard of a half brother.

Just the thought of those two together right now was enough to make his blood boil.

'_**He stole our mate'**_ his beast growled.

'_She was never our mate'_ his human side argued.

'_**We cared and protected her'**_ his beast spat.

'_And we also ditched her for a bloody corpse countless times leaving her open for danger'_ his human side argued.

"…" that shut his beast right up.

Inuyasha just remained unfazed. He took everything that was just said into consideration and all Kagome said and how he treated her over the years.

His mind was made up.

**###**

"You have done well miko" he panted. The two just got through an intense sparing session and are sweaty and out of breath.

"You're not so bad yourself Sesshomaru" she panted. She was being held against a tree as one of his hands had both of her wrists pinned above her head and his other to the right of her side.

"You know" he said getting closer by the second "I can get use to this position rather nicely"

"I never knew the Great Lord of The West was such a pervert" she whispered as their breaths mingled closely.

"I guess that's the effect you have on this Sesshomaru" he closed the gap between them as their lips met in a hot tempting kiss. He took the hand that was to her side and slid that arm around her waist. He released her wrists as his arm wrap around the small of her back.

One of her hands slid up and looped loosely around his neck as the other rested on his chest.

"I can think of a better way of getting you hot and sweaty" he whispered huskily in her ear. Her cheeks turned pink as she playfully push him away.

"Lets head back, I need a bath but I do not have my supplies" she was too hot to put on her other clothes over her battle outfit so she just carried those in her hand. Sesshomaru went to the tree to retrieve his haori and put it on.

Before she could take one step she found herself in the air with Sesshomaru holding her protectively. They were on his cloud and enjoyed the breeze that was hitting them as they flew through the air.

He looked down at the little woman in his arms. He could tell she was enjoying the ride but he could see she was becoming cold so he formed his orb.

"Better" he asked warming her up with his arms. She blushed a little that she was caught.

"Thank you" she said meekly. She always felt like extra weight if she complained about something as small as a little breeze.

"If you were cold why did you not just tell me" he asked softly.

"I didn't want to sound weak" she sighed.

"Kagome you are no where near weak. You are one of the strongest warriors and woman I have ever met and admitting that you're a little cold will not make me think less of you" he said holding her laying his chin on her head.

'_Inuyasha really messed her up if she didn't even want to admit she was cold'_ he thought with hate towards the half breed.

"I'm sorry, I promise to tell you next time" she said.

"No, not just that, I want you to tell me everything and anything that is on your mind love and I will listen"

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she said burying her face in his chest.

"No do not thank me just talk to me love, that is all I want"

"Okay, I will" she went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"No" he said. He cupped her face and kissed her hard and long leaving her breathless.

"That is the only way you are allowed to kiss this Sesshomaru" he said with a smirk.

The two landed in front of her hut. Sesshomaru could sense his brother hasn't been in the village for sometime.

The two went in and Sesshomaru checked on Rin while Kagome checked on Shippo.

The two left and headed for her room. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a long day when she explained her relationship with Sesshomaru to her friends.

She gathered some supplies and exited the room.

"I'm just going for bath" Kagome explained when she saw Sesshomaru following her.

"I am aware" he said "and I am aware I to am in need of a good grooming" he smirked perverted.

Her whole face turned crimson but in less then two minutes they were at the springs near the village.

He undressed himself and got into the water.

"Do you not wish to join this Sesshomaru" he asked. She was just standing there with her back turned.

"I-I can wait till you're done i-its fine" she said shyly.

She heard him move around in the water and was about to leave and sit behind a tree to give him privacy but that went out the door when she felt his bare wet arms around her waist pressing her to his warm hard wet body.

"But I want my mate to be to join me" he whispered in her ear. He knew she was nervous and shy when it came to exposing herself but he wanted let her know that she had nothing to be embarrassed about and that she was beautiful entirely.

She felt him slowly un tying her armor. Before she knew it she was in his arms naked in the springs.

"You are beautiful love, you have nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about" he said as his hands slid up and down her bare sides slowly.

"You're beautiful in every way. In soul, mind, heart, and body" he said in between kisses to her neck as he gently and slowly removed her crossed arms from shielding herself.

"Beautiful" he whispered after turning her to face him as he mainly gazed into her eyes.

The two didn't do anything beyond kissing as they groomed each other. After about half an hour they got out and got dressed. Once in her room she got something out of her yellow bag and went into Sesshomarus room and change. Once in her room his breath hitched in his throat.

She stood there in a thin strapped V-neck knee high white silky see through night gown with her hair up in a messy bun. She only wore it to bed because her armor wasn't comfortable and the clothes she covers her armor with kept her hot. No one has ever seen her in it except Sango for when she sometimes sleeps over.

"This is what I usually wear to bed" to said hiding her eyes beneath her bangs as she played with her fingers. She didn't know what to think with him staring so intensely at her "but I can go change in the clothes I normally wear over my battle outfit" she added quickly while getting the clothes from the bag. She was about to leave to change but was stopped when he pulled her to his chest and gave one of the most passionate, longing, and demanding kiss ever.

She looked like an angel. His angel. His angel to love, protect, and care for.

"You're beautiful and never think otherwise" he growled lowly in her ear. God how he wanted her now but if he wanted her for life he knew he had to keep control of himself.

He picked her up bridal style and laid her in the bed then climbed in next to her. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist. He looked like a content child sleeping with their favorite teddy bear.

"Good night Sesshomaru" she whispered

"Good night my love" he replied before kissing her forehead. The two fell asleep content.


	5. I will take what is mine

Kagome woke up to a warm wetness on her neck. Her eyes snapped open and saw she was pressed against Sesshomarus' chest. She tried pulling away put couldn't move in his iron grip. She side glanced and felt his head buried in her neck as he left sweet warm kisses behind.

"Sesshomaru" she moaned lowly giving him more access. She started to feel even more at peace when he softly began stroking her back up and down. She shivered when he went from lavishing her neck to kissing his way softly to her shoulder then kissed her lips softly.

"Good morning" he whispered huskily.

"Yes it is" she whispered back claiming his lips in a sweet kiss. He could feel his beast growing impatient. His beast had took a liking to Kagome before he did and he wanted her as a mat and NOW.

He pulled away suddenly and saw her confused face "my beast has wanted you for a long time now and only you for a mate. If we continued he would have come out and taken you as our mate" she nodded her head in understanding and gave him a warm smile. She got up and left for one of the other vacant rooms and change. They had breakfast and headed out.

"Explain" was the first thing they heard and who else but the slayer. The monk was sitting at the base of the tree near her hut.

"Shippo Rin Kohaku" she called. The two were talking and laughing with Kohaku. Kohaku thought of Kagome as another older sister. He would sometimes go to her for advice instead of Sango. When they lived in the slayer village and she saw him talking to a girl she would get all lovey dovey on him. Kagome was more straight forward and told her opinions a well as what most girls like, but it mainly depended on the type.

"What is it Sis" Kohaku asked. She looked around and saw Inuyasha wasn't there.

'_Oh well if he wants an explanation he could ask one of them cause I sure as hell am not going to repeat myself especially for that bastard'_ she thought bored.

They followed her inside her hut and sat in the living room on the cushions.

"Okay" Kagome said taking a breath "well obviously you all know that Sesshomaru and I are courting" she said with pink staining her cheeks. They all did their best keeping a straight face but that came off as soon as Rin giggled.

"About time" they heard Shippo mumbled "I was wondering if you'll ever come around" he said looking at Sesshomaru who just glared at him.

"Explain" Sesshomaru demanded. How the kit knew of his feelings was beyond him. He never gave Kagome any special treatment around the others. The only time he was kinder and gentler to her was in private and he knew for a fact the kit nor was no one else around.

"I guess I developed a natural _scent_ for these things" he said with a smirk tapping his nose.

'_THE HELL' _Sesshomaru thought. How the hell did he get his scent? _'Damn Kitsune Demons'_ his beast inwardly growled.

"Look I know you're worried" Kagome said mainly towards Sango "I know you think I may be rushing in to things especially after Inuyasha but" she stopped midway when her cheeks became hot. Now Sesshomaru was interested in the conversation

"But I um, well you see" she said looking for the right words "" she said quickly hopping no one caught it.

"What" Sango asked.

"Speak slower Kagome" Sesshomaru said. He was a bit shocked at what he heard or thought he heard but wanted confirmation.

"I said I was always kind of attracted to Sesshomaru" she said "even when I thought I loved Inuyasha I still thought of Sesshomaru" she sighed looking away.

Everyone except Rin Kohaku and Shippo were shocked. Even Sesshomaru was speechless. He had no idea of what kind of feelings she held for him.

"I never told anyone because I thought it was kind of silly" before she could explain further Sesshomaru stood.

"Leave now. Kagome and I need to speak privately" he commanded. He mainly looked at the slayer. She and Kagome were so much alike. Hard headed and stubborn and filled with curiosity, especially of what does not concern them.

"Have a good evening you two" Miroku said with his perverted smirk before Sango could argue. Sesshomaru gave him a warning death glare. Everyone was soon gone.

He turned to face the woman he love still a little shocked at the news.

Kagome just sat there a little confused to why he sent them away.

"How long" was all he said when he knelt on one knee in front of her.

"What" she asked now really confused.

"How long have you had these feelings for me?" he asked a little impatiently.

She looked down and started fiddling with her fingers "a while I guess"

"How long Kagome" he bit out.

"3 years are you happy now" she yelled with tears blurring her vision.

She didn't get why he was interrogating her. One minute he's questioning her, the next she's being pressed against the wall with his body on top of hers and his lips crushing hers in a hard demanding kiss which left her a little aroused.

"Yes" he whispered holding her to me "I am very pleased to know that the woman I love has had feelings for me as well" he knew what he said and didn't care. He was in love with Kagome and he knew it. He stopped fighting it a long time ago.

Kagomes eyes went wide. Now it was her turn to be speechless.

"I love you" he said softly still holding her to his chest "I love you, I love you, l love you" he repeated softly before kissing her once more.

"I love you too" she sobbed softly in his chest. She tried so hard not to love him in fear it might not work out. She knew he was never really fond of humans except Rin, but to actually love one in this way was out of the question. She tried to convince herself that this was a casual thing. If it didn't work out then they'll go back to just friends but she knew that wasn't an option with Sesshomaru. If it didn't work out with him she didn't know what she'll do, probably keep people at bay at best.

"I have been for so long but always kept it locked up" she sobbed again in his chest not wanting to look up. He'll probably think of her to be weak especially with all the tears and emotions.

"Then be my mate" she heard him say softly. He heard her say something in his chest but didn't catch it. He tilt her chin up making her look at him "Again but clearly so I can understand" he commanded softly.

"Why me" she asked "I'm human and filled with all these emotions that I'm sure you'll get tired of and regret this decision" she said sadly.

He was starting to loose his patience with her. He hated how much low self esteem she had for herself. His eyes began to tinge with red but he kept his calm collected composure.

"I never want to hear you second guess how much you mean to me" he said lowly "I loved you for so long and still do because you're kind, caring, amazing with children, opinionated and beautiful. I can never get you out of my head. You make me act so different when we're alone. I love the thought of you being by my side everyday. You're the first thing I want to see when I wake and the last when I sleep. I want to wake up knowing you will always be there beside me. When I am at my palace I can hardly concentrate because I am plagued with thoughts of you and your smile and energetic spirits. Kagome there is so much I love about you. The list goes on for miles love" he kissed her forehead then resumed back to holding her while resting his chin on her head.

Kagome just rested her head on his chest while embracing his middle.

"No one has ever told me anything so sweet before" she whispered knowing he could hear her "I know I'm not the most perfect or tolerable but I will try my best and do whatever I can to make you happy" she said. Her biggest fear was loosing him to someone else. She was ditched time and time again by a guy who rather make love to a dead corpse then be with her for the last 4 years. She was afraid that he might regret this later on.

"Believe me when I say my love for you will never stray" he said gently "for the past 2000 years since I was 12 in human years women have done nothing but throw themselves at me but you are the first to ever intrigue me and catch my interest. I have not once found you boring as I find out different things about you, some amusing" he with a slight chuckle "you fight demons, help the villagers and one of the most powerful and intelligent mikos since Midiriko but yet you blush every time I'm close" he teased her a little by pressing his forehead to hers while gazing deep into her eyes. She did not fail to amuse when her face went from pink to deep crimson.

"I love you the way you are. The only way you could please me is by being yourself. Just being you is what made me fall for you" he kissed her lips softly.

"Yes" she whispered "yes I would love to be your mate"

"Are you sure Kagome because once I take you for a life mate it is irreversible, I have no problem if you want to wait a little longer and think about" he said seriously, he knew he was ready to take her. He has been for a while but was _SHE TRULY READY._

"Yes, I want to be with you and only you" she said with a small smile.

He looked and saw that she meant it.

"Then I will take you permanently in two days when I leave for the palace. I know my half brother to well to know he will try and interfere" he said with hate clearly in his voice.

"Okay" she said understanding. Now that he's mentioned it, she hasn't seen Inuyasha since last night.

**###**

_**Somewhere deep in the forest in a cave….**_

"Kagome you will be mine" a dark voice chuckled with blood red piercing eyes.

'_Soon my love, soon we will be reunited at last and no one will interfere'_ he thought darkly _'I will make sure of it' _he thought slowly licking the blood from his clawed finger.


	6. The time draws near

It's been two days since Sesshomaru asked for her to be his mate. Right now Kagome was helping her sister with her supplies. He agreed to let her along with the monk and Kohaku to spend a month at his palace. Kagome made sure to leave 15 of the strongest men in charge. She along with Sango and Sesshomaru, even Shippo as well trained them. Demon attacks were very rare since the jewel was destroyed but she still wanted to be cautious.

"Have you ever ridden doggie style" a sexy low whisper tickled her ear.

"What" Kagome said feeling hot all through out her body.

Sesshomaru knew what he said and he knew how it sounded but he couldn't resist teasing her.

"My dear Kagome" he said in a smooth low voice only she could hear "are we having naughty thoughts already" he wanted to laugh when her face began to burn. He could practically see the steam coming from her ears "I was merely asking if you have ever ridden on the back of a full fledge dog demon before"

'_Oh Kami what's wrong with me'_ she thought trying to cool down.

He walked a few paces away and began to transform.

"Oh Dear Kami" Sango and Kagome said in awe. He was beautiful. Even in demon form he was well groomed. He had beautiful shiny silky white fur. Both sides of all four paws there were bundles of fur shooting out from the side as if they were flames. His crescent moon looked as beautiful as ever as his eyes glowed red. They were so mesmerizing. They were dangerously red but yet you could not turn away. He also remained with those magenta stripes on his cheek.

His bark took them fro their state of awe. It was loud and fearful as it roared through the heavens making the ground shake.

He laid on all fours nudging her gently with his nose.

"He wants you to climb on" Rin said giggling giving her a little nudge towards him.

"Wow" she said looking up at him _'How am I suppose to climb all the way up their'_ she thought taken back. She didn't want to pull at that gorgeous fur and risking yanking some out.

"Don't worry I do it all the time, it doesn't hurt him" Rin whispered in her ear. She felt another nudge and it was Sesshomaru again.

She took in a deep breath and climbed on.

He stood up and barked and as if he understood Ah-Un took off with Shippo and Rin on his back towards the West with Kilala right behind with Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku on her back.

"OH MY GOD" Kagome laughed when Sesshomaru took off into the air. He enjoyed her laughter. So carefree and happy. It reminded him of the old caring Kagome before Inuyasha screwed her up. She was still kind and caring but if she even sensed him close by her eyes grew dark and her force cold and distant. He knows Inuyasha broke her heart but there was something else in her eyes. It was small and hardly noticeable. He almost thought it was fear, but why?

She could easily kill the fool if she wanted to.

It was about a 6 hour trip till they finally reached the golden gates.

"LORD SESSHOMARU IT 'S SUCH A PLEASURE TO" the annoying imp stopped his sentence when he saw Kagome.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU VILE FILTH" Jaken screeched readying his staff.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSE PUNK" Shippo growled with his tinting red. He watched helplessly as Inuyasha yelled and hurt her mentally, but now that he was older and stronger he wouldn't let history repeat itself.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A DEMON EVEN A HALF BREED IS MORE HONORABLE THEN YOU" Jaken spat. Sango, Kohaku, Kilala, and Rin just stood back watching the poor fucker dig his own grave.

Sesshomaru stood back as well in his humanoid form. On the inside he was fuming but he knew they could handle there own but still he wished that imp could threaten Kagomes life, that would be enough for his beast to come out and kill him.

Kagome was fuming. That thing could insult her all he wants but no one insults her pup, adoptive or not.

"You want to repeat that again" her voice was pure hate but calm. If you were watching this she would have fire blazing around in the background as her aura glowed red.

"I SAID YOU ARE BOTH" he stopped when he saw how deadly he looked. He was always left behind at the castle so he hasn't seen her since Narakus defeat so he had no idea how powerful she was now.

He gulped with anime sweat drop backing away as she took slow deadly steps toward him.

"The only pitiful disgraceful demon I see here is you" Kagome said in a low calm but deadly tone "your Lord brought us here as guest and what do you do, not only did you insult his guests but also his intelligence. If any others were here to witness such an act they would think your Lord to be a fool who cannot control his servants by letting them speak in such a way especially in his presence" Kagome said. With every word you could practically see Jakens' soul seeping out.

"I think a punishment is in order, do you agree mother" Shippo said walking up next to her.

"I do my son but mind your manners first for we are only guests" she looked towards Sesshomaru "is my Lord okay with my sons' decision" she said.

He could see the evil glint in her eyes and the sadistic amusement in her tone.

He calmly walked up standing in front of Jaken.

**THUD**

He stomped on his head making him eat dirt. "Do as you wish with the vile thing" he said in his cold tone.

"Have fun baby" Kagome said innocently and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you mama" he said "this should be fun" he said evilly looking at the toad cowering before him.

The gang entered the palace and went to the dinning hall.

"Welcome back My Lord" one of the servants said in a soft tone. You could tell she was very kind. She was no more 5 ft. 5 inches at the most with long silky straight brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a simple light blue plain kimono like most of the female servants.

"Izumi" Sesshomaru said with his usual neural tone "show my guests to their chambers" he took one of Kagomes' hands in his own "my mate and I will retire to our chambers" he ignored all the gasps and astonished stares coming from the servants "no one is to bother us unless an emergency has occurred that calls for my interference" the servants just stared shocked that there Lord actually found someone.

The other Lords have been pushing him to find a mate for centuries but he always declined.

**##############**

"A little anxious aren't we" Kagome said with amusement. As soon as we got to his chambers through open the door and through her onto the bed, it was huge enough for him to sleep on when in his demonic form.

He slammed the door shut and walked towards her while removing his armor. Using demonic speed he was only left with his pants as he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I have been waiting 2 long years" he whispered with lust but still passionate "I have been fantasizing of how magnificent it would feel having me between these beautiful creamy thighs" he said rubbing them temptingly as he knelt right in front of her grabbing her ankles with blood red eyes "how amazing it feels with these long luxurious legs wrapped around me as I make you scream for more" he emphasized by pulling her ankles towards him making her wrap them around him as he held her around the waist.

It hasn't been 5 minutes and already her body was burning. Hells fire was ice compared to how he made her feel.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk that played onto his lips scenting arousal. It was overpowering, his beast was fighting to get out but this was her first time and didn't want to hurt her so kept his beast locked away.

He leaned down and whispered right into her ear "I want you now and I will make you mines tonight" he felt her shudder at the feel of his breath against her skin.

She was about to say something but he crashed his mouth onto hers.

"No more talking" he said softly but it was a command. The only times he wanted to hear her was when she was moaning and begging for more as she screamed his name.

The night was filled with howls, moans, grunts, and screams of passion for the entire night.

"Wow" she panted heavily trying to catch her breath. She lost count after 13 at how many rounds they went.

"Wow indeed" he panted. After slowly pulling out of her, he collapsed next to her.

"I love Kagome" he said pulling her into his arms possessively "my mate" he said nuzzling her mate mark.

"I love you too Sesshomaru" she said snuggling closer into him "my mate" he pulled the covers over them then kissed her swollen lips softly.

"Good night" he said softly.

"Good night" no later, the two drifted off into a deep sleep.

**##############**

'_So he took her already' _a dark figure thought sniffing the air. He could hear them from outside the palace grounds.

"It only makes it that much easier to take her from him" he let out a dark low laugh as he retreated back into the dark forest.

'_Tomorrow Kagome'_ he thought lying in a tree on the highest branch looking into the night sky _'Tomorrow I will reclaim what is mine'_


	7. Sequel

SEQUEL TO IT'S TO LATE IS NOW OUT AND AVAIABLE ON MY PROFILE

IT IS CALLED: IS IT TOO LATE FOR APOLOGOZIES


End file.
